cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chaos/@comment-24492837-20190726144225
So, in this first-Stride-kill climate, often relying on RGs (Luard, Neo, DI, Bermuda, Ezel, etc.), what's stopping Chaos from being a good anti-meta deck? Let's review our options: 1. Chaos goes first or Opponent refuses to ride G3 1.1. Opponent calls at least 1 front row RG -> locked forever Even if you ride G3 first, you can lock, sustain it, and deny the opponent at least 1 column, effectively halving these OTK decks. The only scary thing is that the opponent could possibly remove the lock, but as long as it's not something like Ange, there's an inbuilt unlock counter in Crisis anyway. As far as I can remember, there are no unlock cards in the meta (aside from Ange). EDIT: And Ezel, but why the heck would they not ride? It's their defining trait. Mithril would be probably a bad time to start the rush. 1.2. Opponent doesn't call enough things for front row to be locked -> engage G2 game If the opponent refuses to ride, you should be able to overwhelm the opponent, even with units with no skills, due to the fact that if they call even one unit to the front row, they are at risk of being locked forever. Therefore, you are safe to swarm the board with your own cards and overwhelm the opponent, forcing them to give up the G2 game or try to rush back while getting locked. The second option is possibly riskier to the Chaos player, since without the Strides and G2 to help with locks, a G3 Chaos alone could have problems locking enough threats out, but riding Close should at least secure one front row. 2. Chaos gets first stride Granted you are not rushed to death by the likes of Ezel, you are pretty much safe to keep the opponent's board locked pretty much forever, while still eating their hand slowly but surely.' Cards released in V that are of interest are: 1. Crunching Deletor, Baruol This little fella gives you an omega lock for just 1 SB! Since Chaos doesn't have access to whole-field omega locks like Omega himself does, this guy is a great addition to sustaining locks. You could use him while the board is half locked so you can eat more hand next turn with Deluge, or you could use him when the board is fully locked so you can take advantage of the fact by using the Glueballs, Progenitor or Stark to beatdown the opponent. 2. Death Star-vader, Glueball Avalanche The actual premium support. People says it's bad with Chaos, but you don't *need* to use it. It's useful as an unlock counter; for when the opponent has mass unlock like Ezel or Messiah, or just when you don't mind clearing the board anyway since you are about to end the game the turn after. You also don't need to flip himself face up to use him, so it's possible to get your 2 chosen locks without it disappearing at the end of their turn. It's mostly used as a first stride to lock against a full board when you don't have enough G2 lockers, or flipped by Deluge to get the anti-unlock skill. You can also leave Glueball on without fearing it will remove the opponent's unit unless they unlock if you used Baruol mentioned above; the cards will stay locked unless the opponent tries to remove it. 3. Opener of Dark Gates (V Series) This one I'm still testing, but a SB for a +1 seems pretty solid, seeing that every single G1 and G2 in the deck is precious, from the G2 lockers to Zinc and Baruol, you'll most likely get something nice from her. It is unfortunate that you can't use her to rush, but most of the cards are best called when you are on Chaos anyway. However, as stated before, if the opponent plays the G2 game, definitely use her to rush. Although, right now the soul costs are getting a bit overwhelming for me, even with Zinc, with this card, Baruol, Close, and every single Star-vader Stride aside from Universe taking a bit of soul. So that's it for my ramblings about this deck. I'll continue on testing on CFA, but since I'm not going to be playing competitively anyway, it doesn't really matter that much to me. Just want to see how far this EEEEVIL guy can go :D